etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Grimoire Stone
Grimoire stones are special items that allow a character to use skills from other classes that are normally inaccessible to them. They can also allow the use of certain monster skills as well. The Grimoire Stone mechanic was introduced in Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl. ''The Millennium Girl'' Acquisition A character equipped with a Grimoire Stone will occasionally have a "Grimoire Chance" during battle. If this battle is won, there is a chance that a new Grimoire Stone is created and added to the party inventory. The stone must be brought back to the guildhouse, where they will be evaluated and the containing skills revealed. The stone can contain skills from the holding character's class, skills from the enemies fought in battle, or a combination of both. The maximum possible level of the skills in question in the stone cannot exceed that of the user, i.e. a character with LV1 HP Up cannot make a stone with LV2 or higher HP Up. All enemies will have their skills at max level, allowing anyone the chance to create a stone with a mastered enemy skill. In a few cases, Grimoire Stones can be found in treasure boxes. Before evaluation, the general quality of a Grimoire Stone clues the player into what it could contain. Higher-levelled party members are more likely to create Grimoire Stones holding higher-level skills and with larger numbers of skill slots. *Copper - The stone has 1 to 4 skill slots. *Silver - The stone has 5 to 6 skill slots. *Gold - The stone has 7 skill slots. *Dark - The stone contains at least 1 enemy skill. *I (imperfect) - All the skills contained rank from levels 1 to 5. *SD (slightly damaged) - At least 1 skill is level 6 to 9. *FL (flawless) - At least 1 skill is max level. Grimoire Synthesis During Grimoire Synthesis, three Grimoire Stones are used to create a new Grimoire Stone. The first stone chosen is fused with the second, and the third stone is the catalyst. When all three stones have been selected, the player can then select skills between the first and second stones to be put on the new stone. The number of skills that can go into the new stone is determined by the number of skill slots the first stone has. The stone that is used as the catalyst will impart its equip bonus. A player can synthesize Grimoire Stones as many times as they like. Equipping Grimoires When a Grimoire Stone is equipped, the party member now has the skills on that stone. However, even when the stones are equipped, the skills cannot be used unless the party member holding it has the correct weapon to use it (e.g. a Protector holding a Stone with Whip skills still needs to equip a Whip to use them). Grimoire Stones grant the user the ability to equip the weapons designated under "Equip Bonus", despite the user's class normally not allowing them to do so. The equip bonus of a Grimoire Stone usually depends on the class of the person who synthesized it, but during synthesis, it can be imparted onto the result by using it as the catalyst. Usually, if a character already possesses the same skill as one granted by a Grimoire, the levels will not stack, even for passive ones. However, certain skills can be augmented past the maximum level for even greater efficiency - most noticeable with each damage-raising Mastery skill, except Sword Mastery. Even if the skill and Grimoire levels are different, the game will square the boost given by the highest skill level between the user and the Grimoire - i.e. a party member with Lv10 Spear Mastery but Lv1 Spear Mastery on a Grimoire will receive over double the bonus from a Lv10 Spear Mastery. King Grimoires Along with the common Grimoires, there are seven special ones called King Grimoires. Those can only obtained from specific bosses, and are extremely rare. They contain a unique, powerful skill, that cannot be obtained by any other means. Getting these Grimoires is not influenced by a Grimoire Chance. In fact, you'll get them without a Grimoire Chance when the conditions are right. King skills are always generated at their maximum level, unless generated via other Guild Cards. The Grimoire Medal is obtained by fusing all 7 King Grimoire skills into a 7-slot Grimoire Stone. The only thing that affects getting these Grimoire Stones is matching the last digit of a few stats on your guild card and a few others elsewhere. They are: * Ventured Days * Enemies Hunted * Walked * Total En * Owned Grimoire Stones (includes those in inventory) * Owned Guild Cards Getting a King Grimoire from a boss is determined by points. If two of the stats listed above share the same last number, it is worth one point. If all six of the stats listed above share their last number, you would have 5 points. The counts are added together for multiple sets of matches. If you had three 3's and three 5's, your point total would be 4. The number '7' is special and grants a bonus point. If you have five '7' digits, you would have a 100% chance of acquiring a King's Grimoire. The percentages are listed below: * 0 points: 0.001% * 1 point: 0.022% * 2 points: 0.361% * 3 points: 4.096% * 4 points: 28.561% * 5 points: 100% * 6 points: 117.649% (only possible with six 7's) The percentages are calculated with the following formula: ((25-3x)^x)/100000, where x is the number of points. It is important to note that, for the enemies hunted category, it is calculated before the battle starts. Because of this, you want to make sure that it's aligned with the other numbers on your card before the battle starts. The Grimoire count is the total amount of Grimoire stones you have with you AND stored back at your base. Be careful not to accidentally get any more Grimoire stones while heading out to the bosses, as it can throw off your count. Your guild card is included in the count for guild cards owned. QR Codes Gaining Guild Cards from other players adds their guild data into the player's save file. For each Guild Card, the player can obtain 1 Grimoire Stone from its displayed guild member. The stone generated will randomly pick from the skills available on the displayed member and randomly adjust skill levels accordingly, allowing for occasions where one can have King skills under max level. ''The Fafnir Knight'' Grimoire Stones now can only hold 1 skill and 1 passive bonus, and synthesis is no longer possible. Party members under level 10 can only hold 1 Grimoire Stone, with an additional slot unlocking every 10th level, capping at 6 slots at level 50. Grimoire Stone skills can stack with the user's own, boosting it beyond the cap. Skills enhanced this way can have additional effects, like a dramatically lowered cost, or a buff skill becoming stronger and longer-lasting. Whenever a Grimoire Stone for a Grimoire-enhanced skill is being generated, its maximum possible level is the highest between the skill's base level and the Grimoire's - i.e. a user with HP Up LV3 holding a HP Up LV5 Grimoire (for HP Up LV8 effects) cannot generate a HP Up stone of LV6 or higher. Equipping a Grimoire Stone with a weapon-specific skill will also allow the class to equip the appropriate weapon(s) regardless of who generated the Grimoire. Grimoire Chances and Fevers In addition to party members having Grimoire Chances like in the first game, occasionally the type of Grimoire Chance will also display the type of skill that could be generated - "Active", "Passive", "Enemy", or "Premium". "Premium" Chances are more likely to generate Stones of higher level, and the generated stone is always the same as the skill being used for the turn (doing anything else will instead have the skill be picked randomly). Stones are now generated immediately after a party member acts during the turn they get a Grimoire Chance, and a single party member can have multiple Grimoire Chances during a long battle. If a party member acts multiple times due to passives like Double Action or Double Strike, they can potentially generate multiple Grimoire Stones in a turn. Grimoire Chances can still occur and be processed normally during Auto Battle. Occasionally, Grimoire Fevers occur where every single party member gets a Grimoire Chance. If 3 Fevers occur consecutively during the course of a single battle, during the third Fever, every party member will experience a Premium Grimoire Chance. Due to the higher Grimoire Stone generation rate, the Stones no longer occupy inventory space, and storage space in the Guildhouse has been increased to 400. At the end of a battle, the player can examine the Stones they generated. Grimoire Trade and Recycle Once the player has invested enough in developing High Lagaard, skilled adventurers with their own Grimoire Stones will regularly visit, putting their own (randomly generated) Stones up for trade. The player can then trade out excess Stones they don't need to pick and choose one of the Stones that catches their fancy - this is also a good way to get skills for character classes one does not have access to, especially in Story Mode. Each time the party returns to town after spending some time in the Labyrinth, a new set of adventurers will visit and bring new Stones to the table. After a successful advertising campaign, depending on who was advertised to, an adventurer of the respective class could show up as a guest at the Guild House. Advertising to the correct customers can influence the guests who appear, and subsequently the possible Grimoire Stones available for trade. On occasion, the player may attract Legendary guest adventurers whose Stones are not only high-level but also have unique additional effects not obtainable by other means. In Classic Mode, regardless of whether the player has access to the Fafnir or not by carrying over data from Story Mode, Fafnir NPCs can show up at Grimoire Trade to offer their Stones. If the player has retired any party members, they will also show up and offer their Stones for trade, although the Stone levels they offer need not necessarily be related to the skills they had at the time. The level of the party member when they retired will tie into the potential strength of the Grimoire Stones available. Grimoire Stones are traded by weight, and the mass of each stone with a higher level skill increases exponentially. For example, it may take a few LV4 Stones to equate a LV5 Stone, but it requires a large number of LV1 Stones to reach that weight. Stones with special additional effects from Legendary guest adventurers are double their usual weight compared to other stones of similar level from other adventurers. Players can also utilize Grimoire Recycle where they put up a mixture of Stones in exchange for a Stone of equivalent mass. As with Grimoire Trade, greater masses of Stones will grant the player a Stone with a higher level skill, although the Stone acquired is, again, randomly generated. Trades through the Grimoire Recycle mechanic are completed after the party spends some time in the Labyrinth. QR Codes Instead of randomly generating Grimoire Stones from the displayed member, having Guild Card data allows you to trade Grimoire Stones to obtain their equipped stones. This sharply reduces the degree of randomness involved in getting the perfect skill combination for a party, as a player can simply gather Guild Card data with the maxed-out skills they need. Of course, gaining enough stones to make the trade is the remaining barrier to overcome. Category:Game mechanics